


Technically Illegal

by mockingjaybee



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Eggsy is having an issue, Fluff, Going to the ballet, M/M, Mildly Christmas Fic, SO MUCH FLUFF, The Nutcracker, ok a little angst, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:09:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mockingjaybee/pseuds/mockingjaybee
Summary: While getting ready to go see "The Nutcracker" with Harry and Daisy, Eggsy starts to feel a sense of dread. 
Prompt - It’s not illegal if you don’t get caught.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello! I haven't written anything in awhile, and @Krissielee and I started doing some prompt things again, and this is what happened. :D
> 
> not beta-ed or brit picked. if you see anything please let me know!

Tonight, Eggsy and Harry were taking Daisy to see The Nutcracker for the first time. Daisy was so excited to be all dressed up, ‘like a princess’ she had told them, in a soft cream dress with his hair all done up in curls, and Harry had even bought her a little necklace with pearl one it for the occasion. It should be a wonderful evening, but Eggsy had a feeling of dread settling on him, that he just couldn’t shake. 

It started when he watched Harry putting on his tux, all classic and perfect, and Eggsy wanting to wear a deep red tie with his all black number, and Harry just laughing saying it wouldn’t work, but it was also just very Eggsy that, it just might. It was something in the way he watched Harry put on his shoulder holsters, something that normally make Eggsy weak in the knees no matter how many times he’s seen it, even _asked for it_ , but to watch it while they were getting ready to take Daisy to the ballet just seemed wrong. 

Harry noticed his slight frown, and looked like he was going to ask him what was wrong, but Eggsy just smiled and kissed Harry on the cheek before laughing and finished up getting ready himself. 

They were in the cab, on the way to Holloway to pick Daisy up, when Eggsy said softly, slowly reaching over to hold Harry’s hand, “Did you have to bring two guns with ya? I doubt anything will happen, yeah? It’s jus’ the ballet love.”

Harry smiled softly, “Oh so that’s what has been upsetting you? Eggsy,w ith our job, we need to always be ready, and I wouldn’t take even the slightest chance of not being able to protect your sister. And, of course, you.”

“I know that, I honestly do, it’s just, draining, always on the look out and the like. I just wanted one night with my baby sister and you, and not haveta worry, alight?” 

Harry moved them in the back of the cab so they could look at each other, “Tell me dear boy, did you happen to bring any weapons with you?” Eggsy frowned, but nodded slightly. “Let me guess, a couple of knifes? It’s our job to keep other safe, Eggsy,”

“Harry that ain’t the point!” Eggsy said, feeling his face heat up, “It’s just, I’m starting to see the shit we do, it ain’t exactly legal, is it? I mean, I thought I was gettin’ outa that sort of life, but I was wrong, yeah? I now just have the money and the skills to not get caught.”

Eggsy watched as Harry started to keep from smiling, and he felt Harry’s hand come up to his cheek to cup it slightly, softly, “No Eggsy, that is the point. Think of it like this, it’s not exactly illegal if you don’t get caught.” Harry said matter of factly.

Eggsy stared Harry down for what felt like two minutes before busting into a fit of giggles, sifting over to nearly sit on Harry’s lap, kissing the older man all over his face, because giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. “That sounds like the kind of logic I would use, guv.”

“Well, what can I say, your style of thinking and logic are starting to rub off on me. We’re here, and I can see Daisy and your mum outside, so unless you want to turn the cab around and ruin your little sister’s night, I think you should get off my lap before this ends very differently.”

Eggsy laughed at Harry’s serious tone, but slide off his lap slowly, “Suppose you’re right, ‘sides, I wanna strip you outa that tux later, unwrap you like a present,” the door to the cab opened, and Daisy was jumping in, look just every bit of a princess as Eggsy knew she would and climbed all over the both of them, “There’s my girl, you ready love for the ballet?”

He could hear Harry telling him mum they would give her a spot of supper before bringing hr home, and Eggsy waved and blew a kiss at her, before they wear off. The feeling of dread was gone, just pure joy in it’s place now. Sure, parts of his job were awful, killing people no matter the reason was horrible, looking over his shoulder all the time was tiring, but, when he get’s little moments like this, it all seems worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it! kudos and comments make me squeal in public! thanks for reading!
> 
> check out my tumblr @mockingjaybeevicious for sneak peaks at things i'm working on. and all the thing i'm am fangirling on at any given moment.


End file.
